


Not Like It Was

by snowtamale



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, Drabble, Extended Scene, F/F, Missing Scene, yaz and her mom remind me of me and my mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowtamale/pseuds/snowtamale
Summary: “You can’t just ask me if I’m seeing every girl I bring around.”“Yaz-“Najia grabs for Yaz, but Yaz moves out her reach by crossing her arms over her chest.“No mum. Not every girl that I spend time with is a girl I’m dating.”OrNajia fully accepts Yaz, but there are still things she doesn't quite understand.





	Not Like It Was

“You can’t just ask me if I’m seeing every girl I bring around.”

“Yaz-“

Najia grabs for Yaz, but Yaz moves out her reach by crossing her arms over her chest.

“No mum. Not every girl that I spend time with is a girl I’m dating.”

Najia sighs, her shoulders hunching as she watches annoyance flit across her daughter’s face, “I worry about you.”

Yaz rolls her eyes, but uncrosses her arms and relaxes enough to lean against the hallway wall. 

“I’m fine mum.”

“You work all the time Yasmin. You never go out. I worry. And now,” Najia‘s voice trails off as she meets Yaz’s eyes, “I don’t know how to help you with this.”

“I’m not asking for your help mum.”

“I know. I know. But you’re my child,” her words trail off. She stares hard at the wall past Yaz struggling to find the words to articulate her feelings, “I thought I would know.”

“What?”

“I thought if you were-“ Najia gestures with her hand, the word bisexual still feels too unfamiliar, too uncomfortable to say aloud, “that I would know.”

“Mum-“

“You were my easy child. So easy to understand as an infant even. And then after, you never rebelled like your sister did. So this-“

“It isn’t some kind of rebellion,” Yaz states flatly, pushing herself off the wall and towards the front door.

Najia reaches out and brushes her hand against Yaz’s arm. Yaz allows her arm to be grabbed, but doesn’t turn back to face her mother.

“I know. I know it is who you are.”

Yaz doesn’t pull away, but she still doesn’t around either. Najia swallows down the worries she wants to voice and just says, 

“It’s not easy and we’re already...”

“You don’t think I know that?” Yaz interrupts softly, finally turning back to look at her mum. 

Najia smiles at her daughter, “I know you know that. But you’re my child. I will always want to protect you.”

“You can’t protect me from everything mum.”

“No. I suppose I can’t,” Najia agrees, pausing before changing the topic, “The Doctor. She watches out for you?”

Najia smiles encouragingly at Yaz but Yaz won’t meet her eyes anymore.

“Mum! Seriously, not like that.”

“I didn’t say anything. She’s very nice if a bit-“

“The Doctor and I are not seeing each other,” Yaz reiterates, still not quite meeting her mum’s gaze. 

“Oh Yaz. You really like her.”

Yaz doesn’t nod, but she finally meets her mum’s eyes and it’s all the confirmation Najia needs. She tugs Yaz towards her and wraps her in a tight hug. It takes a second but Yaz hugs her back.

“When you bring home a woman,” Najia says still holding Yaz.

Yaz sputters, but Najia keeps her close and continues talking.

“She will be held to the same standards as any man who dates you,” Najia squeezes Yaz one more time before letting her go, “and a doctor is a good place to start.”

Yaz doesn’t dignify her mum’s teasing with a verbal response and instead shakes her head, exasperated but smiling, 

“I’m going to go get the bread now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yaz so much. [ Hit me up](http://snowtamale.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
